2019 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was the fourth-most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, featuring a total of 25 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Subtropical Storm Andrea on May 20, marking the record fifth year in a row where a tropical or subtropical cyclone developed before the official start of the season, breaking the previous record set in 1951–1954. The formation of Tropical Storm Barry on May 28 made 2019 one of a handful of seasons to feature more than one named cyclone developing before the official start of the season. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:27/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:03/06/2019 till:06/06/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:11/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Dorian (C2)" from:13/07/2019 till:14/07/2019 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:22/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:TS text:"Ella (TS)" from:03/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Felix (C3)" from:21/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:"Gerda (TS)" from:24/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Humberto (C5)" from:25/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Iris (C1)" barset:break from:03/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Joe (C2)" from:03/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TS text:"Kendra (TS)" from:04/09/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:08/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:13/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Michelle (C3)" from:17/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Olga (C2)" from:17/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:22/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" barset:skip from:23/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Rebekah (C5)" barset:break from:08/10/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:TS text:"Steve (SS)" from:11/10/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:TS text:"Taylor (TS)" from:14/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" from:17/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS)" from:25/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:25/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:30/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TS text:"Gamma (SS)" from:19/11/2019 till:22/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:30/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Subtropical Storm Andrea' 'Tropical Storm Barry' 'Tropical Storm Chantal' 'Hurricane Dorian' 'Tropical Depression Five' 'Tropical Storm Ella' 'Hurricane Felix' 'Tropical Storm Gerda' 'Hurricane Humberto' 'Hurricane Iris' 'Hurricane Joe' 'Tropical Storm Kendra' 'Tropical Storm Lorenzo' 'Tropical Depression Fourteen' 'Hurricane Michelle' 'Hurricane Olga' 'Tropical Storm Nestor' 'Hurricane Pablo' 'Hurricane Rebekah' 'Subtropical Storm Steve' 'Tropical Storm Taylor' 'Tropical Storm Van' 'Tropical Storm Wendy' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' 'Hurricane Beta' 'Subtropical Storm Gamma' 'Hurricane Delta' 'Storm names' The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exceptions of Joe and Lorenzo, which replaced Jeff and Luis, respectively. Category:Cooper's Atlantic WMHB Seasons